Life to come
by All-The-Stories-Were-True
Summary: Beauty and the Beasts's kids are here and here is there story. With Little Bella, Oldest Harry and middle Josh. Rated K because it is DISNEY.
1. Life afterwards

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things you recinize.**

* * *

><p>"Oh Papa." Isabella said sitting on her knees by the fire warming her feet "Please tell me another story." She complained looking up at her father who was sitting in his red sitting chair. He laughed at his silly daughter and her brothers came in laughing at her too.<p>

"Go on Bella continue to whine like a little baby." Her oldest brother Henry teased her. Isabella glared at him and whacked him in the arm when she stode up. Her other brother Joshua laughed and Bella whacked him too. Josh and Harry laughed and Harry picked her up and held her upside down while Josh tickled her belly making her giggle and laugh.

"Ok, Ok, OK" Bella said threw gasps of air.

"Alright boys." Her father rescued her thought he couldn't keep back his laughs at his children. Her father tucked back a strand of her auburn hair; she had gotten from him behind her ear. She smiled, her brown eyes twinkling as her father picked her up and set her on his lap.

"Well let's see…" Her father started and Bella knew he was about to begin with his story. She giggled and curled into him.

"Well I guess we could, maybe just listen, but just this once." Josh said and Harry shrugged his shoulders then the boys sat down in front of the fire with their backs to it. Bella giggled and her father just nodded, but his mouth curled into a slight smile.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named, Rose." He began and even thought I knew it was mom he still used my middle name.

"She lived with her father in a small shake in the village, and she loved to read."

"Oh great another Bella." Harry grumbled under his breath to Josh, their father ignored him, but only slightly because his lips curled into a small smile again.

"She always had her nose in a book."

"Why was she sniffing the book?" Josh asked "See this is why you are eight, Bella is four and why I am ten because I am the smarter one. "Harry said shaking her head. At this their father burst out laughing. "Oh no Josh it only means that she read a lot. "Their father explained. "Well why didn't you say so." Josh said sitting on his butt and crossing his legs then setting his elbows on his legs. Their father laughed again and continued on with the story.

"You see a man named Gaston that was in love with her, but she didn't love him back." He told them raising his finger up in the air.

"Then one day she met a beast" he went on. "He had been cursed you see, but Rose didn't know that she thought he was a monster." "She only came to the abandoned castle to get her father over which had been wandering the castle."

Bella smiled; her father probably hadn't liked that.

"He kept her here and over time they started to bond"

"And they Lived happily ever after." Her father finish as her mother walked in. "And now they have three sleepily children that need to get to bed" Her mother said picking her up off her father's arms.

Her brothers looked up at their mother sleepily "Who's that mom I don't know who you are talking about because I am sure not tired, you Josh?" Harry said looking over at Josh who caved "Dude I am tired" he said and Harry frowned yet stode up and proved his mother right when he yawned a big yawn.

Their father stode up and picked up Josh. He left with Josh in his arms and Harry walking next to their father talking to him in a sleepily drunk sort of voice. Bella's mother carried her small daughter to her room.

Her mother started walking up the stairs when Bella asked "Mom was that really you?" Her mother looked at her then smiled "Yes dear it was." She answered. Bella nodded then shot another question at her mother. "Did you really love him in the beginning?" She asked. Her mother looked at her then perched her lips "Well not right away, but as time went on I did." She answered her daughter. "Ok, but did you think you would marry him?" Bella asked too. "well no because he was a beast still and I didn't know about the curse or anything of that matter. " Her mother answered laughing, but then of which by then they had made it up on flight of stairs. They turned to the right where Bella's room was instead of the left where her brothers' room was.

"Well…" Bella started until her mother laughed "Ok Bella that's enough for tonight, tomorrow." Her mother said and they walked to Bella's room in silence. Her mother changed her in her favorite yellow silk nightgown then she pulled back the blankets and tucked Bella in.

"Good night" her mother said. "Good night" Bella replied sleep drowning her voice. "I love you." Her mother told her kissing her on the forehead just as her father came in to bid her goodnight. Her father kissed her too and Bella played the constant game that they played wiping the kiss off her forehead and beckoning her mother to kiss her again of which she did. Her father looked shocked as if they didn't do this every night. He laughed "Good night" he told her putting one arm around her mother's waist and walking to the door with her. "Night" Bella mumbled as her father turned off the light and closed the door leaving it open slightly.

Bella closed her eyes, but then was awakened by a creek in the floor board in the hall. Bella pulled the cover to her chin and slide down farther in her bed. She then swiped the covers off her and put in the night light which eliminated her room with an orange glow. She rushed to her bed and snuggled in. "A beast won't hurt me." She told herself. She heard another creek and then pulled the blanket over her head. "They won't hurt me, they won't hurt me, no, no, no" She chanted to herself over again.

"She looked out from the blanket and signed; see no monsters, not one at all she told herself. She snuggled back into her pillows and closed her eyes moments from sleep when

"Raw" She screamed and sat up in bed and ran out of her room. Her mother and father came rushing down the hall.

"What is it?" Her father asked bending down and picking his only daughter up.

"Ma- Ma- Monster" She said pointing a shaky finger at her room. "What?" Her mother asked walking in. "Mommy no!"Bella screeched.

"Bella calm down you'll wake the world." Her mother told her and tears started racing down her cheeks for her mother. "Mommy" Bella murmured softly closing her eyes.

'"Boys!" Bella heard her mother shout. What? Bella thought as her father set her down. Bella ran into her room to find her brothers rolling on the floor. More heavy tears fell from Bella's face. "Boys." Bella choked out. They looked up at their little baby sister then frowned.

"Oh, Bella we didn't know you would get that upset."Harry told her standing up. Josh stode up too and they looked at their sister then looked at their feet. "We're sorry Bella." They said. "Who are you apologizing to the floor or your sister?" Their mother barked. They looked up at Bella "We're sorry" they said again. Bella swallowed and nodded her head then walked over and hugged her brothers "It's ok." She told them wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"Ok. Bed" their mother ordered and they tucked in Bella, told her night, kissed her; Bella wiping her father's kiss away and then walked out of the room turning the light off as they went.

Bella swallowed then finally drifted off to sleep feeling just fine and safe.

* * *

><p>Sorry is there is a few misstakes i will get to fixing later<p> 


	2. snow

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things you recinize.**

* * *

><p>Bella woke up to the sun shining in through her window and she smiled at the new day. She threw the covers off of her and got of bed not bothering to change or brush the nest of hair on her head. She walked down the hall then down the steps. She looked into the sitting room and saw the crackling fire ablaze in the fire place, but her father wasn't in his chair.<p>

Bella walked past the sitting room and then stopped at the library. She didn't see her mother so she kept walking. She walked into the dining room and the smells wurled around her making her tummy rumble.

Her brothers were sitting down in their chairs talking to each other. They looked up from their plate of saw her walking to her seat. Bella ignored them as she sat down.

"Good morning dear." Bella's mother said when she walked in placing a kiss on her head. Bella smiled and picked up her fork and got a pancake from the platter in front of her. She got two pieces of bacon to then picked up the butter and spread it on her pancakes. Her mother then cut her pancakes for her and poured the syrup before sitting down herself.

"Good morning everyone." Bella's father said kissing Bella on the top of her head then kissing her mother on the lips. Bella smiled as the boys gagged and acted as if they were poisoned. Bella couldn't resist laughing at them as they fell off their chairs.

Their mother and father shock their heads at their sons, but smiled too. Harry and Josh got up and continued to eat their food.

Bella dug in herself. "Sleep good?" Their father asked his children; all three of the nodded their heads and continued eating. Bella looked up as she took a bite of her bacon then gasped.

"It's snowing!" She exclaimed getting out of her seat and ran to the window. Her brothers got up too and ran to the window standing on either side of her.

"Finish eating!" Their mother commanded. All three of them ran to their plates, sat down and started scarfing down their food.

"They like the food, I take it." Mrs. Potts said walking in. Their mother smiled then nodded at the window. "It's snowing." She implied laughing.

"Cool." Chip said walking in and taking a piece of bacon off of Harry's plate. Harry smiled and thanked chip with his mouth full. They all smiled when Josh handed Chip a piece of bacon too.

When they finished their breakfast they ran out of the dining room and up the stairs into their rooms.

Bella closed her door and her curtains then stripped of her clothes. She took out a pair of pink pants and a blue long sleeve shirt with pink hearts with white pokka-dots going up it from the bottom. She threw them on then got a pair of blue socks and put them on then she put on her snow boots on and her heavy winter coat and her snow pants. She got a pair of purple gloves out and put them on then got the matching scarf, ear muffs and hat out and put them on.

She ran out of her room after reopening her curtains all bundled up. She ran down the hall in a blur and did the same with the stairs. As she came down she saw her brothers running down the stairs too.

She ran faster and tried betting them, but they beat her anyway, only by a little thought. They opened the doors and rushed out. The coldness of the sir hit their warm faces and for a second they were taken aback.

Bella took this chance. She bent down and made a snow ball then threw it at Harry. It hit him in the back of the head, right where she wanted it to.

"hey.' He exclaimed turning around. Bella squealed and made a new one and while Josh was laughing she threw it at him.

"Haha" Harry teased giving me a high-five, I smiled and ran from my brothers as they made their our snowballs.

They lounged them at her and only one hit her. It hit her in the cheek and Bella 'fell' on the floor and started to fake cry.

The boys ran over to her to check on her. "Bella, you ok?" Josh an Harry asked her going down on their knees. Bella made to fist around a bunch of snow and plopped the hands full of snow on each of their heads. She laughed and jumped up running to a tree across the yard.

They jumped up after her with a bunch of snow in their hands too. Bella squealed and ran away from them. They chased her and finally they threw the snow it hit her in the back.

The boys caught up to her and they stode side by side panting and laughing. Then the next thing they knew they were all covered in snow.

Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Cogsworth, their mother and father all had thrown snowballs at them. They looked at each other and fell to the floor. Everyone gathered around them and they did the same thing Bella had done to the boys.

"Hey!" they all exclaimed as the three of them filled their hands with snowballs again and threw them at them. They laughed and ran away as they all chased them with snow in their hands. Then the next thing they knew they all were having a snowball war.

After the war was won fairly by Bella, Harry and Josh they made snow angels. They all took a stick and put their names above their snow angel.

Bella, Josh and Harry ran inside and grabbed five carrots and five old hats and scarves then ran back outside.

Harry made a small snowball then he started rolling it to make it bigger. He finished rolling it and then Josh started with the middle. Their father put it up and Bella made the head. Her father picked her up and she placed it on. She then was handed the rocks and made the mouth and nose then put the buttons on the middle. Then Harry did the arms and scarf then Josh was lifted up and he put the hat on.

"Happy Birthday!" He screamed form the movie Frosty the snowman.

They did the same four more times switching jobs and each snowman or woman getting smaller than the first.

"Harry and Josh and Me kept shouting happy birthday every time we made a snowman or woman.

When we finished there were three snowmen and two snowwomen. There was a daddy, a mommy, a Harry, a Josh, and a Bella.

"Ok who wants some hot chocolate?" Their mom asked. They all raised their hands and ran inside.

Harry, Josh and Bella walked up to their rooms and changed after putting their snow boots by the door.

Bella walked slow as the heat of the house warmed her up. She shut her curtains and door again as she entered her room.

She took off everything and hung up her jacket and snow pants and threw the gloves, scarf, hat, ear muffs and shirt, pants, socks and underwear in the hamper. She changed into purple pants and a blue shirt with purple hearts and white pokka-dots floating up to the top on then put on blue socks. She brushed her hair and walked out of her room to the sitting room.

Now their dad sat in his chair, their mom sat in hers and harry, Josh and Bella sat on the floor around the fire sipping the hot coco instead of sitting in their chairs.

"Ahhh" the three of them said smiling and laying down on the carpet letting the fire warm them.

* * *

><p><strong>there you all are hope you enjoyed. reveiw please : )<strong>


End file.
